In expergefactione validus
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: No fue real lo que vio antes: a Kouzuki, una hoguera quemándola. Su cuerpo no sufrió daño, prueba es la mano de Lilliana, sus tiernos ojos entrecerrados, su cabello brumoso cubriéndole media cara, llenándole los pulmones a Marika con su perfume.


In expergefactione validus

_...como en la ética, lo diabólico es una consecuencia de lo que es bueno, así como de hecho, de la felicidad nace la tristeza. Así que las memorias de dichas pasadas como las angustias de los días presentes o las agonías que sufrimos hoy día, han tenido su origen en el éxtasis que pudieron haber sido. _**Berenice-Edgar Allan Poe.**

Aquella vez, cuando despertó con la palma de Lilliana acariciándole la mejilla y su boca reseca por los medicamentos, curvada en una sonrisa que le dirigía, mientras que se alegraba en su dulce voz alta, de que ella recobrara la consciencia, ¿estaban en Libia, Bielorrusia o una de las Américas tropicales? Porque hacía frío pero pudo deberse a la estación, la hora o la anestesia y aunque juraría que vio nieve en los monitores de su valkiria, pudo ser una alucinación antes de desvanecerse por el golpe en su cabeza, tan torpe como había sido, además de atrevida, más que valiente.

Del mismo modo en que evidentemente no fue real lo que vio antes de perder la consciencia en esta ocasión, a Kouzuki, la prisionera, la asesina de su hermano a la cual debía atrapar para condenar a muerte, abrazándola como una hoguera y quemándola. De ninguna forma, puesto que su cuerpo no sufrió ningún daño, a pesar de estar severamente adolorido.

La prueba de ello es la mano de Lilliana, sus tiernos ojos entrecerrados, su cabello brumoso cubriéndole media cara, llenándole los pulmones a Marika con su perfume de violetas. Mano cuyo dorso le acaricia el cuello...con demasiada rigidez, quizás, cuando lo normal sería oír la voz algo chillona y llena de afecto que su compañera de toda la vida solía prodigarle cuando se metía en su cama para despertarla, dándole la bienvenida al mundo de la vigilia.

-Buenos días, Marika. Supongo que si has dormido tanto es porque esta experiencia fue incluso más intensa para ti de lo que resultó para mí.

¿Esa voz...? Algo ronca, pero es de él. Oh, la voz que tienen las pesadillas que lo impulsan a uno a perderte en ellas para siempre. Una voz que es la de la muerte. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Es la del demonio. Su señor. La vista de Marika, entonces, ha estado nublada todo este tiempo.

Los ojos de Lilliana no son tiernos y calientes: en ellos destella el hielo del vacío. Su pelo no es fragante: huele a chamusquina. Su rostro no es redondo y lozano: está flojo y ahora que se mueve de un tirón brusco hacia arriba, los mechones dorados se descorren, revelando una flor roja, arrugada, que sube por su mejilla amoratada. Las sábanas de hospital -blancas, no inmaculadas, manchadas con sangre- se caen desnudándola y Marika puede ver hasta su espina dorsal, pegando alaridos a esas alturas, que no puede sofrenar tapándose la boca, puesto que sus miembros están congelados.

Una risa empieza a sonar. La conoce bien, claro que sí. Es la de su comandante. ¿Cuántas veces resonó en el parlante mientras que Marika disparaba como una autómata bajo sus órdenes?

-En serio, después de esto, siempre voy a pensar que ustedes eran lesbianas. Es decir, como tenían el mismo factor, le comenté sobre lo que haría a la primera que se despertara. Quería ver el cambio en la inocente fisionomía de Vergamont cuando me dijera que te matara. ¿Puedes creer que estuvo contenta de darte sus órganos, Marika? Hasta se quedó agarrándote la mano y mirándote dormir, mientras que yo le extraía las últimas gotas de sangre.

Oh, Dios, ¿eso era el calor en sus palmas? Marika bajó los ojos desesperados y horrorizados hacia sí misma, encontrando las cicatrices que le recorrían el cuerpo como un amante desvergonzado. Luciano Bradley se carcajeó al oírla gritar de nuevo e hizo que Lilliana-títere improvisado con hilos de carne diera una vuelta a su alrededor. Incluso le besó los labios a manera de despedida, sonriéndole con su único ojo que había sobrevivido a las soberbias quemaduras que empañaban su rostro.


End file.
